Kokoro no playcard
by Tatzune UchiKujyo himawari
Summary: Kokoro no playcard Haruno Sakura untuk Uchiha Sasuke. / Song Fic - Akb48 / For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


Kokoro no Playcard © by me! Tatzune Uchi Kujyo himawari.

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sama

No. Prompt: #36

Summari: Kokoro no Placard Haruno Sakura untuk Uchiha Sasuke./Song fic/ For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

.

.

I'm mempersembahkan:

 **Kokoro no Playcard**

.

 **Kokoro no Playcard ( Papan penanda isi hati )** © **AKB48 –Lirik Indonesia-**

(Spesial fic untuk merayakan S-savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri ^o^)

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Liat kesini, sebentar saja. Ayo sadarlah pada keberadaanku..**

 **Liat kesini, lima detik pun. Liatlah diriku yang didekatmu**

 **Tetapi sebenarnya, bola mata bertemu. Sebentar dan tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut bagaikan bunga musim semi itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sambil memegang sebuah buku dan menatap pada barisan tulisan itu, tapi pikiran sang gadis itu tidaklah fokus pada buku bacaannya. Emeraldnya mencuri-curi pandang pada lelaki yang sedang duduk didepannya. Lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang fokus pada buku Ilmiah yang di pegangnya. Siapa yang di Konoha High School (KHS) yang tak mengenal lelaki dari Adik bungsu Uchiha Itachi. Seluruh gadis di KHS atau yang berada di sekolah lain, pasti akan jatuh cinta pada sosok bak Dewa itu, tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?' kata-kata yang ingin di ucapkan oleh gadis itu pada Sasuke namun tak mampu dia ucapkan.

'Sasuke-kun.. Coba liat kesini?' pinta gadis itu dalam hati (lagi). Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Entah kenapa, walaupun mereka berdekatan tidak lebih dari semeter itu, sang Uchiha itu tampak tak peduli dengan gadis yang bergerak gelisa didepannya itu.

'kriet'

Sakura segera mengadah menatap sosok yang semula duduk didepannya, berdiri dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu, tetapi dengan segera lelaki itu membuang muka lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lalu keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku, atau yang dikenal dengan Perpustakaan.

'Bahkan dia enggan menatapku. Akh Ino! Onegaii!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papan penanda isi hati..**

 **Padahal jika kau melihat pasti akan mengerti perasaanku..**

 **Jika disini aku tulis, 'Aku suka pada dirimu'**

 **Malaupun dada berdebar, walaupun berkeringat.**

 **Bisa ungkapkan cinta..**

 **.**

 **.**

#14, Februari 20xx

"Kau pasti bisa, Jidat. Ayo berjuanglah." Yamanaka Ino memberikan kata-kata semangat untuk sahabatnya yang sedang bersiap-siap memberikan 'kokoro no Playcard' spesial di hari valentine ini untuk lelaki yang disukainya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Ino.." cicit Sakura. Ia memegang tongkat kecil di tangannya.

"Ga-ganbatte kudasai, Sa-sakura-chan." Hinata juga mencoba memberikan semangat untuk sahabat pinkynya.

'puk'

Temari menepuk bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum seolah memberikan semangat.

"Ayo semangat!" seru Tenten. Sakura tersenyum.

"Teman-teman.. terimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus dan dibalas senyuman teman-temannya. Sakura mengambil nafas, lalu membuangnya, begitu seterusnya sebanyak lima kali. Mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. Dengan langkah pelan, dia memasuki kelas XI-A, kelasnya sang Uchiha itu. Kelas itu lumayan sepi, yang ada hanya sang Pangeran itu beserta ke enam temannya dan beberapa orang lain yang merupakan siswa kelas itu. Pandangan murid di kelas itu serentak menatap ke arah gadis berambut musim semi yang sedang berjalan menuju sang pangeran sekolah, sambil memegang sebuah tongkat kecil yang dimana menjadi sebuah penyangga papan tipis yang sudah di hias sedemikian rupa, dan sebuah kata-kata yang bertuliskan..

' **Aishiteru Sasuke-kun.'**

Keringat dingin semakin membanjirinya saat Sasuke juga menatapnya. Nyalinya seketika ciut saat melihat tatapan tajam lelaki itu. Tapi, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Jadi, harus dilakukan. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa gugupnya, Sakura mencoba rileks dan yakin dengan tekadnya. Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke, genggamannya pada tongkat itu semakin mengerat. Wajahnya menunduk dengan berlahan memberikan 'Kokoro no Playcard'nya pada lelaki itu.

"I-ini.. Sa-sasuke-ku-un.. A-aku me-menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papan penanda isi hati.. Hey cobalah kau keluarkan apa yang kau pikirkan.**

 **Terus teranglah.**

 **Jika tak bisa di ucapkan, cukuplah dituliskan saja.**

 **Yang ingin disampaikan, yang ingin di ucapkan.**

 **Sadarilah tandaku~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku menyukaimu.** Jika masih ada kesempatan.. Ma-maukah... Ka-kau menjadi Pa-pacarkuu?" kata Sakura dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke dengan teman-teman di sekelilingnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Dia dengan cepat mengambil 'Kokoro no Playcard' Sakura, lalu menggantikannya dengan sebuah bunga mawar putih dengan sebuah kertas kecil yang di ikat dibatangnya, lalu dengan segera pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sakura dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari mendekat ke arah Sakura yang masih setia memandang ke arah pintu dimana beberapa detik yang lalu di lalui Pangerannya.

"Bagaimana..?"

"sa-sakura.."

Sakura menunduk, lalu menggeleng.

'bletak'

Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino yang memukul kepalanya.

"Baka! Buka kertas itu." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas yang di ikat dibatang bunga mawar yang digenggam gadis itu. Dengan pelan dan ragu, Sakura membukanya dan-

' **deg'**

Sakura melongo melihat catatan kecil dikertas itu.

"Sakura!?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura memekik dan memeluk Ino dengan penuh semangat. Senyum merekah di bibirnya setelah membaca kertas itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada apa!?" Sakura menunjukan kertas itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **'Aishiteru Haruno Sakura. Dan jadilah kekasihku. Aku tidak terima penolakan.**

 **U. Sasuke**

Ino dan yang lain melongo memabaca lalu segera memeluk Sakura senang karena cinta sahabat musim semi mereka di terima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake~~**

 **.**

Selain itu, Sasuke Uchiha terus menahan senyum bahagianya saat gadis yang disukainya ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Selama di koridor dia terus tersenyum membuat para fansnya berjatuhan melihat senyum sang pangeran mereka, atau bisa dibilang Pangeran milik Sakura Haruno.

.

.

 **A/n: Fic ini aku buat tengah malam ini karena bener-bener greget dengan lirik lagu JKT48 'Kokoro no Playcard' (Papan penanda isi hati.**

 **Gomenne kalau jeleek. Maaff!**

 **Adakah yang mau,**

 **Review!?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tatzune Uchi Kujyo himawari**

 **07072015**

 **01.05**


End file.
